warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Wilted Apples
A/N: Hi, it's Moon! Like usual. Well, like usual with MY stories anyway... So, this story is for Icy's second contest, and I hope it works! This one is gonna be sadder then my usual ones (at least, that's what I'm planning), but still. I'm really excited for it. :D Happy reading! 'Chapter One' Applepaw sighed as she prodded a ''dried pile of juniper berries. Glancing up, she continued, "We also need more juniper berries." Her mentor, a surprisingly beautiful she-cat named Spiritwhisper, shook her head. "All of the juniper berries died half a moon ago. You'll have to find something else." Applepaw streched her legs, shaking out her red-brown fur. She frowned. "But..." "But?" her mentor prompted, blue eyes shining like stars in the sky. Spiritwhisper was aptly named, as there was no other medicine cat who had her connection to StarClan. Applepaw often wished for even half that connection. Instead, all she got was a head for herbs. Not once since her apprentice ceremony--almost three moons ago--had she ever been visited by one of their starry ancestors. "But all the other herbs are dead too," she told Spiritwhisper. "If only there was even one late-bearing bush left." "No use wanting things we can't have," Spiritwhisper replied, lightly brushing her plumy tail over Applepaw's head. "I know," Applepaw muttered, getting to her paws. "Can I go for a walk around the forest? I've been cooped up in here for ''ages." Spiritwhisper purred with amusement. "I don't see why not. Just don't get into any trouble, okay? You know that ThunderClan has been crossing the borders a lot lately..." Applepaw snorted in frustration. "I'm not completely helpless, just because I'm a medicine cat. Besides, even those mouse-brains wouldn't dare hurt a medicine cat apprentice, would they?" "Probably not," Spiritwhisper responded, her gentle tone slightly apprehensive. "But you can never be too careful." Applepaw shrugged. "I won't go anywhere near the ThunderClan border, then." Spiritwhisper gave her a teasing look. "Really? Don't make promises you don't plan on keeping, Applepaw. We both know very well that's exactly where you're heading." Applepaw grinned sheepishly. "You know me too well." Spiritwhisper purred, giving the top of her red-brown head an affectinate lick. "That's not always a bad thing." Applepaw poked her head cautiously out of the pine woods, glancing warily around for any ThunderClan cats. Once she was satisfied that the border was clear, she turned around, padding back into the forest. She clambered over a tree root, flicking one ear irritably to remove a dried clump of moss. She looked back over her shoulder for one last check, then headed deeper into the shadowy pine forest. She automatically fell into the well-worn path that she usually trod when she was out in the forest alone. Applepaw knew her way so well, she could do it without looking. The young medicine cat apprentice tipped her head to the side curiously. Can I do it without looking? ''she wondered, shutting her eyes tightly. Without hesatating, she forged on ahead, feeling a surge of pride as she confidently weaved her way through brambles without stumbling once. Breaking into a run, she jumped over tree trunks, timing it exactly right, just by basing it on memory. ''I bet no cowardly ThunderClan cat could do this! ''she thought, ducking under a low-hanging branch, then promptly crashing into a thick wall of... fur? ''Well, that wasn't there last time. ''Applepaw opened her eyes to find herself staring up at the ShadowClan's leader's son, Bloodpaw, so named for both his bright red fur, and the fact that his father's lust for blood had been so bad, it had cost Bloodpaw's mother. Most of the she-cats in the Clan admired Bloodpaw, but Applepaw found him annoyingly arrogant, as if the fact that his father was Clan leader meant that he had the right to do whatever he wanted. "Do you need something?" she asked sharply, jumping to her paws. "Or are you just standing around doing nothing?" He rolled his eyes, looking irritatingly amused. "No, and no. I was coming to ask what you were doing, running through the woods with your eyes closed." Applepaw glared at him. "Well, you won't get to find out." He looked suddenly shy, scuffling his paw against the pine needle-covered ground. "Actually, there was something else I wanted to ask you..." Despite herself, Applepaw's curiousity was piqued, so she tilted her head to the side. "Yes?" "Um..." Bloodpaw looked awkward, opening and closing his mouth several times, without actually saying anything. Finally, he blurted, "Nothing!" and turned tail and ran. Applepaw stared after him, trying to figure out what that was about. Finally, she shrugged, resuming her wandering through the forest, though this time with her eyes open. 'Chapter Two' ''Applepaw padded back into camp, her ''jaws stuffed full of herbs. She had found a surprising last store of herbs, hidden under a bramble bush, and gathered them gratefully. As she entered camp, she couldn't help but glance around, looking for Bloodpaw. She quickly spotted him, surrounded, as usual, by an admiring group of apprentices, all of them she-cats. Snorting, she turned away, slipping into the medicine cat den. The familiar scent of herbs drifted around her, and she breated deeply. There were few smells Applepaw liked more than herbs. Spiritwhisper looked up. "Oh, there you are. Are those herbs?" Applepaw nodded prouldy. "Yup. Marigold, borage, and some thyme." "Well, done!" Spiritwhisper praised her, taking the herbs from her. "You deserve some prey. Why don't you go and take something off the pile?" "Sure!" Applepaw's tail shot straight up. "Do you want me to bring you anything?" Spiritwhisper shook her head. "No, that's all right. You run along now, and I'll put these away." Applepaw dipped her head hurriedly, in something that could be taken as her saying, "Okay!". Or maybe just her bobbing her head for fun. With Applepaw, it was often hard to tell. As she left the den, she caught a glance of Bloodpaw glancing her way, and stuck her tongue out at him. ''Stupid tom, she thought to herself. Thinks he's ''so ''great. Ignoring him, she grabbed the plumpest mouse she could find, and headed off to a well-shadowed corner to eat it, away from the prying eyes of the Clan. She had just taken a huge bite when a voice meowed smugly, "Hello, Applepaw." She glanced up to find the prettiest she-cat in the Clan, Spottedpaw. Spottedpaw was a tortoiseshell, with the softest fur ever, huge blue eyes, pure white paws, and a fierce possession of Bloodpaw. Spottedpaw seemed to believe that Bloodpaw was hers; he just didn't know it yet. While Applepaw didn't really care, Spottedpaw's attitude annoyed her. "Hello, Spottedpaw. Can I help you with anything?" she asked, trying hard to sound at least slightly polite. Spottedpaw smirked. "No, darling. I was just coming over to tell you that I saw you ogling Bloodpaw, and, in case you've forgotten, he's mine." Applepaw glared at her. "I wasn't ogling. I glanced his way, because he had wanted to ask me a question earlier. Last time I checked, that's not a crime. Besides, I'm a medicine cat. I don't do mates, remember?" Spottedpaw rolled her eyes. "Mmm hmm. Listen, everybody is tempted to break the warrior code once in a while. I just wanted to remind you that Bloodpaw is off limits." Applepaw struggled to control her rapidly rising temper. "I don't really follow the warrior code. Medicine cats have our own code." Spottedpaw made a humming noise, like she didn't believe Applepaw. Discarding the rest of her mouse, Applepaw snapped, "Don't you have somewhere to be? Like, out of my fur?" Spottedpaw's perfect eyes widened in mock surprise. "Oh, my, we are ''in a bad mood today, aren't we? Well, then, if that's what you want, I'll leave." Without waiting for a response, she spun around and stalked off across the clearing, heading back towards Bloodpaw. Applepaw glared resentfully after her. ''Mousebrain, ''she thought grumpily. ''Couldn't she have stayed away, and let me keep my good mood? Still feeling angry, she returned to the medicine cat's den. 'Chapter Three' Spiritwhisper's slender body wove around the ''tall ferns, her plumy tail brushing the last one gently. Smiling to herself, she quietly put away the last of the herbs that Applepaw had found. Spiritwhisper had always wanted an apprentice, feeling that if she got one, she would treat it like her own kit, since medicine cats weren't allowed to take mates. When Applepaw--then Applekit--had begged to become her apprentice, she had been delighted, as Applekit was courageous and spirited, yet was kind to wounded cats. She had taken Applepaw on, and was not disappointed in her herbal talents. Applepaw had an instinctive grasp of the herbs, where to find them, and when to use them. She had taken her to half-moon, six times now, but Applepaw had never once gotten a dream from their warrior ancestors. Spiritwhisper had of course talked to them, asking them gently (and then not-so-gently) why they wouldn't visit Applepaw. In response, all she had gotten was a prophecy. ''"When thorn of Apple meets flash of Blood, sadness shall insue. The four Clans shall clash, never to rise again, unless the ultimate sacrifice is made." Obviously, Spiritwhisper had been frightened, fearing that the "thorn of Apple" would be her apprentice, Applepaw. She had pressed the cats of StarClan for answers, but they had simply faded away, looking desperately sad. And now, Spiritwhisper had to hide her fear and worry, knowing all the while, that Applepaw's fate might be known to StarClan... and to her. "Spiritwhisper?" The mew came from behind her, and the silver medicine cat spun around in shock. When she saw Applepaw there, looking down-trodden, she quickly tried to hide her surprise. "Can I help you?" Applepaw shrugged. It wasn't like her to be so sad. "I don't know. Spottedpaw was just..." She shook her head, as if the memory was unpleasant. "Never mind. Is there anything I can do to help?" "No, I'm all done. Are you sure you don't want to go play?" Applepaw gave a listless sigh. "No. I'd prefer to just stay in here, I guess." Spiritwhisper watched her, wishing that she could help. Finally, she meowed, "Why don't you show me where you found those herbs? We could see if there were any more, then go work on your battle moves?" Applepaw brightened up. Private outings with her mentor were a rare treat, especially in leaf-bare, with the threat of greencough looming. "Sure!" "And what's that tree?" Spiritwhisper prompted, her blue eyes twinkling. Unlike most medicine cats, Spiritwhisper thought it important to know more than just the basic herbs and berries. Instead, she was teaching Applepaw to recognize most trees, bushes, and flowers. "Another pine tree," Applepaw responded carelessly, glancing around her curiously. Inwardly, Spiritwhisper sighed. Applepaw had an amazing memory, but she didn't see the importance of learning trees. "Correct," Spiritwhisper told her. "And what about that one?" Applepaw rolled her eyes. "We live in a pine forest. There's nothing but ''pine trees. Can't we go practice how to fight now?" Spiritwhisper smiled. Medicine cat apprentice as she was, Applepaw still loved to fight, being almost as good at that as she was with the herbs. "Why not?" Applepaw bounced on her paws, her kit-like excitement showing through. "Yay!" Without waiting for her mentor to take the lead, she rushed off through the woods, paws pounding against the pine-needle-covered ground. Spiritwhisper dashed off after her, the dignity of a medicine cat temporarily forgotten. 'Chapter Four''' ''Applepaw felt content, having practiced her ''battle moves with her mentor until they were both sore and tired. Despite that, the red-brown apprentice had rarely felt happier. "You're in a good mood," Spiritwhisper meowed, sounding satisfied herself. Applepaw shrugged. "I guess it's just been a good day." There was a brief silence, then Spiritwhisper asked her tentively, "What were you so upset about earlier?" Applepaw hesitated, feeling reluctant to confess to her mentor what Spottedpaw had accused her of doing. Finally, she merely shrugged. "Nothing important." She could tell that Spiritwhisper wanted more, but was hoping that? the beautiful medicine cat? would be relunctant to press her for it. Sure enough, Spiritwhisper sighed. "If you want to tell me, you can." "Yeah, I know," Applepaw told her, feeling a surge of affection for her mentor. It was true. No matter what she did, Spiritwhisper would always love her, and would always be there for her. Her own mother had died when she was very young, and she had been brought up by Fernrustle, Spottedpaw's mother. Fernrustle was good to her, but it was very clear that she had never wanted to take care of Applepaw. When she was apprenticed to Spiritwhisper, she had become like a mother to her, and still was. As if reading her mind, Spiritwhisper brushed her pelt against her, then pulled away. "Come on, let's head back to the Clan." Applepaw wrinkled her nose at her. "Isn't that where we were going?" "Well, that's were ''I ''was going, but you seemed to be heading in the direction of RiverClan," her mentor teased. Applepaw purred. "Oh, right. Sorry, I guess I just wasn't paying much--" "Attention?" Spiritwhisper finished for her. Applepaw ducked her head. "Yeah." The two of them continued on, teasing and laughing happily. Neither one noticed the bright red apprentice,? hidden behind a thick bramble bush, his amber eyes watching Applepaw intently.